Life is Short
by Sae-Yagami
Summary: La vida de una ladrón tiene ciertos lujos puedes obtener lo que quieras, cuando quieras...a cambio de precios muy altos como no volver a ver a tu familia jamas. Osomatsu Matsuno dejo de existir desde el incidente que tuvo a los diez años, ahora se dedica a robar bancos y empresas. Tal vez ser ladrón no te aleje de tu familia, mas aun cuando siguen buscándote. OsoChoro.
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Advertencias: Yaoi (relación chicoxchico), Incesto si no te gusta puedes usar las flechitas de arriba para regresar. Personajes algo OoC. Leguaje vulgar. Violencia.**

 **Pareja: OsomatsuxChoromatsu.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **Introducción.**

 **Donde todo comenzó.**

En un pequeño parque de la ciudad seis pequeños niños de diez años jugaban a atraparse, se podía notar que eran sextillizos ya que sus rostros eran similares. Uno de ellos se detuvo al notar que el sol se estaba ocultando.

-Ya es tarde- comento el segundo de los hermanos llamado Karamatsu.

-¡Oh no! Mamá dijo que no estuviéramos a fuera tan tarde- menciono uno de los más pequeños.

-Tranquilo Jyushimatsu, aún podemos llegar antes de que mi madre se dé cuenta ¿Verdad Karamatsu?- Ichimatsu trato de tranquilizar a su hermano, mientras fueron a donde estaban los dos mayores.

-¡Sip! No te preocupes Jyushimatsu llegaremos a tiempo- Osomatsu el hermano mayor tranquilizo a su hermanito con una sonrisa, esa sonrisa que solo él podía dar- Bien ¡Andando chicos!

Todos los hermanos comenzaron a caminar sin darse cuenta que eran vigilados. A medio camino Osomatsu se detuvo.

-Choromatsu- tomo el brazo de su hermano, el cual dejo de caminar para escuchar a su hermano mayor; lo más seguro es que se le había ocurrido algo genial- ¿Y si tomamos una atajo para llegar primero y asustar a los demás?- sonrió travieso.

-Seria genial hermano- Choromatsu soltó una risita dando saltitos emocionado; le gustaba cuando a su hermano mayor se le ocurrían esas cosas.

-Ven sígueme-Osomatsu jalo a su hermano para meterse a un callejón y comenzar a correr para tratar de llegar primero a casa- Cuando lleguemos nos disfrazaremos de mamá para darles un susto, lo más seguro es que Jyushimatsu llore, y si el llora Todomatsu también lo hará- giro su cabeza para sonreírle a Choromatsu.

-Eres genial hermano ¿Cómo le haces para que se te ocurran esas cosas tan geniales?- Choromatsu lo seguía de cerca.

-Soy genial, oye pero tendrás que subirme a tus hombros para tener la estatura de mamá.

-¡Oh! Eso no es justo ¿Por qué hermano?- Choromatsu frunció el ceño haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Porque soy el mayor.

-Eres malo- contesto Choromatsu sin quitar aquel puchero.

De pronto Osomatsu se detuvo, el lugar no le parecía conocido; ¿A caso se le había olvidado el camino?

-¿Ahora por dónde hermano?- Choromatsu miro a Osomatsu, algo no andaba bien. Mientras tanto el mayor respiraba agitado por la carrera pero… ¿Dónde estaban? No conocía esta parte de la ciudad había botellas regadas y podría jurar que esa mancha en el piso era sangre; un pequeño escalofrió recorrió su espina dorsal, el hombre que estaba sentado a unos metros no se veía muy amigable.

-Choromatsu…regresemos…- Osomatsu comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás.

El hombre que estaba enfrente de ellos se paró tambaleante, comenzando a acercarse a ellos soltando una risa algo macabra.

-Pero miren quien anda por aquí…-hablo arrastrando las palabras, el olor a alcohol llego a los niños, haciéndolos temblar un poco…estaban en problemas ¿Y ahora que iban a hacer?- ¿Qué hacen dos pequeños por aquí? ¡Eh!- el hombre casi se tropieza, acercándose más a los niños los cuales se alejaban de él sin darse cuenta que estaban cerca de una pared que los dejaría sin escapatoria- Vienen a jugar con su amigo Kensou ¡Eh!- el hombre apretó su miembro sobre su pantalón dándoles a entender a que se refería.

Osomatsu estaba temblando, tenía miedo…mucho miedo; un apretón en su brazo lo hizo mirar hacia atrás. Choromatsu estaba horrorizado, algunas lágrimas amenazaban con salir de sus ojos; estaba…tan vulnerable. Le podían hacer algo a su hermanito y era su culpa, era su responsabilidad como hermano mayor, los violarían por su culpa…por su culpa lastimarían a su hermano…no…no lo dejaría…ese sujeto no tocaría a su hermanito.

-¡Hey tu ebrio!- Llamo Osomatsu - ¿Quieres jugar? ¡Vamos a jugar!- embisto a Kensou dándole un cabezazo en el estómago lo cual hiso que perdiera el equilibrio- ¡Vamos Choromatsu!- se giró para tomar de la mano a su hermano y correr- ¡Vamos!- sin embargo Choromatsu no se movía.

Sintió como su espalda tronaba al ser impactado en el contenedor de basura, al parecer el ebrio lo había lanzado.

-¡Maldito mocoso!- se acercó tambaleante hacia él. Osomatsu se trataba de levantar pero estaba aturdido, aquel golpe había sido muy fuerte.

-¡Hermano!- Chormatsu comenzó a llorar, sus piernas no respondían y le dolía el hecho de que no podía ayudar a su hermano, solo podía ver como lo golpeaban.

-Por ser un maldito embustero, en vez de divertirte conmigo te tendré que dar un castigo- Kensou aplasto la cabeza del niño contra el pavimento mientras sacaba una navaja de su bolsillo; Osomatsu lloraba de dolor- ¡Eres un niño malo! ¡Malo! ¡Malo!- comenzó a hacerle cortes en los brazos y en la espalda.

-¡Basta! ¡Duele! ¡Por favor!- Osomatsu chillaba del dolor, trataba de moverse para quitárselo de encima, no podía morir y dejar a su hermano a merced de ese ebrio asqueroso.

-Déjalo…- susurraba Choromatsu llorando silenciosamente pues no podía hacer nada.

El ebrio dejo de hacerle heridas y se acercó a su oído.

-Cuando acabe contigo…- el aliento alcohólico entro en las fosas nasales de Osomatsu, algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos, sentía que pronto iba a morir- Voy a penetrar el lindo trasero de tu hermano ya que él si fue un buen niño- soltó una carcajada.

El imaginar a su hermano siendo violado por aquel asqueroso sujeto hiso que su sangre hirviera… ¡No se lo iba a permitir!

Kensou pudo ver en aquello ojos…en aquella mirada un brillo rojizo, eso no era bueno un extraño sensación se apodero de él haciendo que relajara su agarre en el niño. Aprovechando eso Osomatsu empujo al hombre haciendo que cayera y soltara la navaja, la cual rodo hasta donde estaba Choromatsu.

-¡Choromatsu! ¡¿Qué esperas, tonto?! ¡Toma la navaja y corre!- Osomatsu le grito a su hermano mientras trataba de levantarse completamente. Choromatsu seguía ahí, llorando, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y sus piernas aun no respondían. El ebrio comenzaba a ponerse de pie tambaleándose dedicándole una mirada burlona a Choromatsu, iba por él- ¡Choromatsu! ¡Reacciona!

Osomatsu no sabía que hacer se le acababan las fuerza, pero no dejaría….no dejaría que tocaran a Choromatsu…

Lo único que se escucho fue:

 **-No dejare que le hagas daño a mi hermano.**

Kensou estaba tirado, inconsciente con su nuca sangrando y una botella de vidrio rota aun lado.

-Hermano…lo mataste…- Choromatsu por fin pudo moverse para ayudar a levantar a su hermano. Tenía muchas heridas y la que más le preocupaba era la herida de su brazo ya que estaba sangrando mucho. Osomatsu estaba shockeado… ¿Qué había hecho?- Hermano… ¿Ahora qué?

Miro a su pequeño hermano llorando, él no tenía la culpa.

-Vete…

-¿Cómo dices?

-¡Que te vayas!- Osomatsu miro enojado a su hermano haciendo que el otro retrocediera.

-Pero tu…

-Soy un asesino, van arrestarme y también a ti si estás aquí conmigo- la voz del hermano mayor temblaba- Por favor sal de aquí…tú no tienes la culpa…no quiero que te metas en problemas.

-Hermanito- Choromatsu rompió el llanto jalando la manga de Osomatsu- Ven conmigo, encontraremos un solución…no es tu culpa, por favor no me pidas que me vaya somos hermanos tenemos que estar juntos, por favor Osomatsu…hermanito…regresemos juntos.

-Choromatsu…-el mencionado subió la mirada para toparse con esa sonrisa típica de su hermano mayor- Vuelve a casa, ve por ayuda, ve por mamá, ellos sabrán que hacer, nosotros solos no podemos irnos así yo sería mucha carga para ti, apresúrate…yo te esperare aquí, ve rápido.

-Está bien- Choromatsu se limpió las lágrimas y sonrió más tranquilo- No te muevas volveré pronto, lo prometo.

Al ver que su hermano desaparecía de su vista, se puso de pie; la herida de su brazo ardía y solamente podía apretarla con su mano, sin importar que esta se llenara de sangre.

-Tu hermano se va a poner muy triste si no te encuentra- el niño abrió los ojos sorprendido girándose rápidamente para ver, que un hombre estaba recargado en la pared cerca del ebrio muerto. Tenía un cigarrillo en la boca y al parecer cargaba una chaqueta en el antebrazo- No quisieras eso ¿Verdad?

-¿Quién eres?- Osomatsu fruncido el ceño, observando los movimientos de aquel hombre.

-Me llamo Togou y vi lo que hiciste…todo lo que hiciste- le dio una calada a su cigarrillo. Para Osomatsu la mirada de ese hombre era bastante maligna, todo su ser desprendía esa aura de maldad.

-¿Qué con eso?

-Yo puedo ayudarte, enseñarte cosas nuevas para que esa habilidad que tienes la uses para fines más…productivos, por así decirlo- tiro la colilla de cigarro en el piso aplastándola con el pie- déjame guiarte- le extendió la mano a Osomatsu, el cual solo se le quedo viendo- Vamos niño, no pierdas el tiempo y acepta…después de todo, no tienes a donde ir y con esas heridas morirás en menos de un día.

El tal Tougo tenía razón, ya no podía volver; había matado a un hombre no podía volver a ver a su madre…a su padre…ni a sus hermanos. Ese hombre le estaba ofreciendo una oportunidad…una nueva oportunidad…una nueva vida, tal vez era algo malo pero que más le quedaba, ya estaba podrido.

-Trato hecho…iré con usted señor, a cambio de algo- Osomatsu miro con decisión a Tougo.

-Claro, lo que quieras niño…

-Yo quiero…

" **Que hoy Osomatsu Matsuno deje de existir"**

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Bueno esto se me ocurrió al ver las imágenes de Osomatsu rubio (que por cierto está bien sensual) y pues quería escribir algo con esa idea, no sé, ¿Qué tal les pareció?**

 **Apenas estoy escribiendo sobre Osomatsu-san y me da cosa cambiar el personaje muy, muy feo de verdad tratare de no hacerlos OoC.**

 **Bueno espero que les guste y que no me tiren muchos jitomates uwu.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Saludos n.n)/**


	2. Mi vida

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja: OsomatsuxChoromatsu.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Mi vida**

Abrí los ojos lentamente a causa de los gritos; me estire levemente al parecer me había quedado dormido, asomándome por una de las salidas hacia el escenario pude notar que ya había bastantes seguidores raros de Nyako. Puros tontos vírgenes y pajeros para mí; ellos gritaban el nombre de su amada idol. No entiendo como esa niña puede atraer a tanta gente, simplemente para meterla a este teatro nos costó mucho.

-¡Akai! ¡¿Dónde mierdas estas?!- escuche la voz de Tougo por el audífono- Ya deberías estar en tu posición, el concierto durara solo hora y media no tenemos mucho tiempo.

-Ah…me quede dormido, en un momento iré- comencé a caminar hacia el camerino de Nyako para cambiarme de ropa- tranquilo viejo, saldrá bien.

-¡Mas te lave mocoso de mierda!- entre al camerino para quitarme el estúpido disfraz de guardaespaldas que usábamos y me puse algo más cómodo, en todo ese tiempo Tougo no había dejado de gritarme. Ya cambiado salí por la puerta de servicio hacia el callejón que estaba al lado del teatro- Jyushiko y yo estamos arriesgando el trasero para que tu solo te la pases de vago, eres un…

-Ya viejo tengo que cortar, cuida tus huesos…adiós- apague la trasmisión de Tougo antes de salir a la avenida. Mire asombrado el edificio que estaba enfrente del teatro donde se presentaba Nya, era de una de las empresas más importantes de Japón, debió constarles tanto trabajo llegar a ese lugar que lastima que nosotros tomemos "prestado" una millonada de su trabajo.

Camine hacia el semáforo para cruzar la calle, mientras esperaba a que la luz cambiara me puse los audífonos para escuchar música. Sin embargo la aburrida y seductora voz de mi compañera interrumpió las notas de mi canción favorita.

-Deberías de dejar hacer enojar al señor Tougo.

-El día cambia si lo hago enojar, es como más hermoso ¿No lo crees?– dije bajo pues estaba rodeado, aunque pudiera parecer que estaba hablando por teléfono, no me gustaba mucho.

-Si que eres masoquista…o idiota, tal vez la segunda- conociéndola tal vez ahora tiene una sonrisa burlona- Ponte los anteojos para activar la cámara.

Di un quejido molesto, odiaba usar esos anteojos me hacían parecer un friki de mierda, además cuando sudaba se empañaban los vidrios; de por si era molesto usar los pupilentes ahora usar esos anteojos era como una especie de castigo.

La luz cambio a verde para que los peatones pudiéramos cruzar, me puse la capucha de mi sudadera negra mientras avanzaba con las demás persona sacando los anteojos y poniéndomelos al instante.

-¿De donde se prende la cámara?- escuche un suspiro de mi camarada antes de que me contestara.

-Del lado derecho esta el botón, yo te avisare cuando vea la imagen.

Sin darme cuenta al estar buscando el estúpido botón miniatura, alguien choco con mi hombro haciendo que los anteojos se me desacomodaran.

-¡Hey!

Me gire para ver quien lo había hecho, pues este no se había detenido o eso pensé, ya que mi mirada se cruzó con unos ojos castaños los cuales me hicieron recordar algo…

" **-Hermanito…regresemos juntos."**

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda; aquel sujeto seguía mirándome y yo no podía desviar la mirada… ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? El semáforo ya está a punto de cambiar y seguimos aquí… ¿Por qué este tipo hace que me de cierta nostalgia?

-Herma…-el chico fue interrumpido por una chica con gafas quien lo jalo de su camiseta verde.

-¡Vamos llegaremos tarde, el concierto está a punto de comenzar!- así los dos chicos siguieron con su camino mientras yo me quedaba parado ahí sintiéndome mareado y nostálgico.

-¡Akai apresúrate o te van a atropellar!- la voz de Ichiko hizo que reaccionara y terminara de cruzar la calle justo a tiempo ya que el semáforo cambio apenas había tocado la banqueta- ¿Qué te paso? ¿Qué te hizo ese niño friki para que te quedaras parado como zombi?

-Nada…no viste el moco que tenía, era asqueroso.

-No tenía ningún moco.

-¡Momento! ¿Ya está la cámara encendida?

-Si desde antes que chocaras con aquel chico activaste la cámara- entonces ella lo había visto todo. Tal vez…

-Muy bien Akai, la chica con a la cual debes sacar información es Osoko Matsuko trabaja como secretaria del presidente de la empresa y justo hoy fue por los papeles sobre una cuenta de su jefe al banco- mientras mi camarada me explicaba, me quede recargado en la pared de un hotel cerca del edificio, buscando con la mirada a la chica- Solamente necesito que mires los papeles que ella lleva, en alguno debe tener su número de cuenta, de la contraseña me encargo yo.

-Eres genial- dije en un tono aburrido- Deberías ser la nueva líder del equipo.

-No digas estupideces. Recuerdas a la chica ¿Verdad? ¿Viste la foto que te di?

-Ah si, es una pelirroja.

-Es castaña- había algo de molestia en su voz; Ichiko era la persona más paciente en el mundo, es una lástima que yo sepa cómo sacarla de sus casillas.

-Oh color más, color menos- vi a mi presa doblar la esquina, en sus manos llevaba varios documentos y se veía algo agitada.- Ya llegó la chica, voy a trabajar.

-Asegúrate de ver todos los papeles, con una mirada basta de lo demás me encargo yo.

-Entendido, jefe.

Me quite la capucha de mi sudadera y mire distraído el lugar mientras caminaba hasta que estuve frente a ella, ayudo mucho que viniera algo distraída pues con solo un pequeño empujón la hice caer con todas sus cosas.

-Disculpa venia distraído- me agache rápidamente "mirando" todos los documentos en el piso mientas los recogía.

-No te preocupes, la distraída soy yo me mandaron por algo y voy tarde…- al cruzar miradas con la castaña note como me miraba sorprendida.

-Tranquila- sonreí lo más dulce que pude, extendí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse- Debes ser muy importante para que llevaras tanta prisa- ya de pie ella me soltó la mano rápidamente, pude notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-Si es muy importante- soltó una risita nerviosa- Gracias por tu ayuda…emmm…

-Llámame Oso ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Osoko, encantada- puso un mechón de du cabello atrás de su oreja. ¡Bingo! Trataba de coquetearme.

-Lindo nombre- ella sonrió levemente mientras apretaba las cosas sobre su pecho.

-¿Siempre eres tan galán?

-¿Y tú tan elegante?- comenzó a reírse mientras yo tallaba mi dedo bajo mi nariz.

-Yo trabajo en este edificio- dijo señalando el edificio por el cual quede fascinado hace unos minutos- Es de una empresa muy impórtate y como tal sus empleados deben vestirse elegantemente, no es que siempre sea así; hay veces en las que solo uso un…-sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo- Bueno a lo que me refiero…

-Te entiendo- reí levemente tratando de tranquilizarla- Deberíamos vernos después señorita Osoko, sin que tenga tanto trabajo para que me muestre su lado no elegante.

-Si tanto… ¡El Trabajo!- su mueca cambio rápidamente a una de preocupación- Lo siento debo ir a entregar esto- comenzó a caminar hacia el edificio pero al pasar a mi lado- Y si, hay que vernos después Oso.

Sonreí mientras el sonido de los tacones se perdía entre la multitud, me gire levemente para ver como Osoko me miraba antes de entrar al edificio, hice un movimiento con la mano en forma de despedida, ella se sorprendió y respondió con el mismo movimiento. La tengo.

-Eso fue demasiado coqueteo- la voz de Ichiko volvió a escucharse después de un rato.

-Créeme ella me servirá para después- comencé a caminar de regreso al teatro- ¿Te sirvió el material que te di, o querías que revisara cada documento?

-Estuvo bien, lo que queríamos era discreción ya tengo las tomas que hice con la cámara, bien hecho Akai…quiero decir Oso- lo último lo dijo con burla, solo chasquee la lengua- Regresa a tu posición, es turno de Tougo y Jyushiko.

* * *

Otra vez estaba en la misma silla donde me había quedado dormido, volví a ponerme el estúpido traje de guardaespaldas. Esta vez el ruido que venia del escenario era más fuerte, se podía escuchar la euforia de los fans hacia el cantar a Nyako. Tal vez esos dos estaban aquí…ese chico estaba aquí…

" **-Hermanito…ven conmigo…"**

Otra vez ese escalofrió. Me abrace a mi mismo, sentía nauseas al recordar aquello; años y años convenciéndome que eso no era real, solo un mal sueño, no quería recordarlo.

Recordar…a ese niño llorar aferrándose a mí, pidiendo que volviera con el…que volviera con un cálida familia…no…yo no tenía familia, solo era yo…solo soy yo…solo…

-Solo soy yo- susurre tratando de calmarme.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estoy dejando un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Lamento si salió muy OsoOsoko pero apenas esta comenzando. De que es yaoi es yaoi y la pareja principal es OsoChoro n.n**

 **Tengo una duda respecto al nombre de Nya-chan, ¿Es Nyako o Nyanko?**

 **Muchas gracias a Swedy, Miyu-chin, Outerside, ZombieCuak, lindblum, Arialys85 y a todos los favs y follows.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Saludos n.n)/**


	3. Familia

**Disclaimer: todos los personajes de Osomatsu-san le pertenecen a Fujio Akatsuka. Yo solo los uso con fines de entretenimiento.**

 **Pareja: OsomatsuxChoromatsu.**

 **Sin más que decir comenzamos n.n**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

 **Familia**

Gracias a la ayuda de los asistentes del concierto pude calmarme un poco después de mi ataque de ansiedad, hace mucho que no me pasaba gracias a…bueno…eso. Unos minutos después apareció Tougo con su disfraz de guardaespaldas y el perro muerto que usaba como peluca; de verdad que esa cosa parecía un animal muerto.

-¿No hubo problemas?- se posiciono a un lado de la entrada al pasillo que daba al escenario.

-No, ningún fanático loco se ha pasado de la raya.

Ser guardaespaldas de esa niña no era nada fácil. Una vez en Hokkaido tuve que usar la fuerza bruta para abrir el paso de tantos vírgenes locos que había, la verdad nunca creí que Nyako se volviera tan famosa.

Una media hora después Nyako salió por el pasillo, la llevamos rápidamente a su camerino esquivando a algunos fanáticos que se habían colado por la puerta de servicio, la seguridad del teatro nos ayudó a quitarnos a unos de encima. Afuera del camerino nos esperaban Jyushiko e Ichiko ambas con ropa muy formal, ya que ellas eran su maquillista y representante respectivamente. Así era esto de ser ladrones, jugar a ser lo que no eres, fingir ser algo que no eres…escapar y escapar para no ser atrapado…no ser nadie y a la ves ser de todo.

A pesar de tener una cuenta que sobre pase los millones de yenes, vivíamos escondidos en una pocilga; un pequeño departamento que se caía a pedazos, además de que olía a mierda pues a los animales les era fácil meterse y dejar varios "regalitos" en los cuartos. Pero bueno, era entendible, teníamos ser discretos hasta yendo a cagar en los baños públicos.

Después del concierto a petición de Nyako y Jyushiko compramos pizza para celebrar nuestro… buen "trabajo".

-¡Por el éxito de hoy!- Nyako alzo su vaso lleno de soda.

-¡Salud!- respondieron los demás, yo solamente alce mi vaso.

-Esta misión fue muy divertida- dijo Jyushiko con su usual alegría. Ella podría tener una pistola apuntándole a la cabeza, o un cuchillo en el cuello, estar medio moribunda y seguir con esa sonrisa. Hasta cuando tenía que matar a alguien sonreía como si se tratarse de ir de compras, algo que a ella le fascinaba.

-Así es mi pequeña Jyushiko, lo único que puedo decir muchachos es: buen trabajo- El viejo se cruzó sus piernas dándole un toque orgulloso; conociéndolo bien seguramente solo estaba orgulloso de su trabajo.

-Usted como siempre hizo un excelente trabajo burlando toda la seguridad para entrar al cuarto del sistema, señor- Ichiko siempre era respetuosa con él; también era cautelosa y muy inteligente se me figuraba mucho a un zorro…ella no dudaría en matar a Tougo para quedarse el puesto de líder, sin embargo aunque los tres nos reveláramos contra él terminaríamos muertos.

-Todo fue gracias a ti querida Ichiko, tu talento con la tecnología es muy útil para el grupo- Tougo bebió un poco de su soda para después fijar su mirada en mi.

-¿Qué?- respondí aburrido.

-Y tú no perdiste el tiempo, debo decir que hiciste bien en coquetear con esa chica, buen trabajo Oso…oh quiero decir Akai- él sonrió, de la única forma que sonríe cuando trama algo; fruncí el ceño confundido…no me digas que…- Ah si, escuche que te quedaste parado a mitad de la avenida por un descuido, o mejor dicho por un joven con cierto parecido a ti.

Trague con dificultad, a mi mente llego aquel chico de playera verde, pero… ¿Cómo? La única que lo había visto era Ichiko. La mire fijamente ella rápido aparto la mirada…mierda, ahora este maldito viejo me joderá con esto.

-A mi también me gustaría ayudar la próxima vez- Nyako rompió el ambiente tenso- Quiero ayudar a Jyushiko a seducir para ser la distracción o, ir con Akai a sacar información.

-Bueno…

-No, la verdad no sería de mucha ayuda- interrumpí a Jyushiko, dejando a un lado los pensamientos que harían que tuviera otro ataque de ansiedad- Solamente estorbarías.

Ella me miro haciendo un puchero infantil a lo que yo le respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

-Akai, no molestes a la pequeña Nya- Tougo salió a su defensa como siempre- Tú haces suficiente Reika, tu fama distrae a todo lo que te rodea, cuando te pones esa peluca rosa y esas orejas de gato puedes hacer que los demás se arrodillen ante ti.

-¿Usted cree?

-No lo creo, lo veo- el paso su mano por los castaños cabellos de la niña.

-Bah- desvié la mirada aburrido.

-Quiero hablar contigo más tarde Akai, en mi oficina- Tougo me miro seriamente, oh parece que estoy en problemas.

-Hablas de tu cuarto, el que huele a pies y perro mojado- su mirada se hizo más seria simplemente sonreí- De acuerdo, a tu oficina.

-Los dejo ahora mi querida familia, debo planear unos asuntos.

Después de que Tougo se fuera, nosotros seguimos hablando de cosas al azar. Las chicas comenzaron a hablar de sus cosas y yo simplemente me senté en el sofá buscando algo que ver en la televisión.

-Tu cabello se siente suave a pesar de que lo has pintado varias veces- sentí unos dedos jugar con mi cabello, moví mi cabeza para que no la tocara.

-Déjame en paz Nyako- me recargue en el otro brazo del sofá.

-No me digas así, solo soy Nya-chan afuera, aquí yo soy Reika, repítelo Akai: Rei-ka.

-Ton-ta.

Supongo que hizo un puchero, ya que no despegue la mirada del televisor en ningún momento.

-Por cierto, ya se te ven las raíces- ella puso sus manos en el brazo del sofá- Hay que pintarte el cabello otra vez, yo te lo pinto.

-No- me levante del sofá comenzando a caminar hacia el pasillo que daba a los cuartos- La única que tiene derecho a tocar mi cabello es Jyushiko, ¿No es así Jyushiko?- me gire para ver a mi compañera.

-Así es- ella sonrió.

Seguí mi camino, escuchando a Ichiko decir algo sobre lo especial que era yo cuando se trataba de mi cabello.

Toque la puerta tres veces antes de escuchar un: adelante. El cuarto de Tougo era solo un poco más grande que los de todos nosotros, estaba lleno de vitrinas que guardaban en ellas joyas y algunas piezas de arte que había comprado, también tenía un escritorio con varios papeles con cuentas, dormía en un futon el cual ahora estaba doblado en la esquina. Él se encontraba tras el escritorio mirando algunos papeles.

-¿Qué quieres viejo? ¿Voy a ser castigado?- sonreí metiendo las manos en las bolsas de mi sudadera negra.

-Creo que extrañas al viejo palo de bambú- dijo sin despegar la mirada de aquellos papeles. Cerré un ojo al recordar todos los golpes que me había dado usando ese palo, algunas marcas aún estaban en mi espalda y piernas.

-No la verdad no, que se no salga de su retiro.

-Osomatsu- sentí un escalofrió al escuchar mi verdadero nombre- Hoy hiciste un buen trabajo, aprovechando que entre a aquel edificio investigue a una chica, creo que se te hace conocida- me extendió una hoja de papel, en ella estaba una foto de Osoko y su historial.

-Es Osoko.

-Así es, esta chica tiene algo muy importante para mi, así que hay que investigarla lo más que se pueda.

-Y… ¿Qué tengo que ver en esto?

-Oh si, directo al puto- entrelazo sus manos sobre la mesa- últimamente te noto algo nostálgico, eso de quedarse parado como piedra en medio de una avenida por un chico muy, muy parecido a ti no es normal- algo no andaba bien- Hay que investigar a esta chica, y que mejor que mudarnos ceca de donde ella vive…y ella vive en Villa Akatsuka.

Abrí los ojos, sentí como si los latidos de mi corazón se detuvieran, miles de imágenes pasaron por mi mente: las tardes jugando con mis hermanos, las deliciosas peras que mi madre cortaba para nosotros, los cálidos atardeceres que se veían desde la azotea de nuestra casa, todos mis hermanos sonriéndome, las travesuras que hice con Choromatsu….Choromatsu…

" **-Por favor Osomatsu…hermanito…regresemos juntos"**

Me abrace a mis mismo, mi respiración comenzaba a agitarse, subí la mirada para ver la diabólica sonrisa de Tougo…maldito bastardo, algo tramaba.

.

.

.

* * *

 **¡Hola!**

 **Aquí estoy dejando un nuevo capítulo de este fanfic. Lamento tardar en actualizar estoy haciendo unos trámites para la escuela y me tienen algo ocupada, espero que ya pueda estar un poco más libre.**

 **Tranquilos, el yaoi aparecerá muy pronto no se desesperen.**

 **Muchas gracias a ZombieCuak, Arialys85, Piko102 por sus reviews y a todos los favs y follows.**

 **Sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Y por ahora…**

 **Saludos n.n)/**


End file.
